The Emblem's Future
by FutureEmblem
Summary: When two girls discover a strange brand, they get caught in an adventure to revive the Fire Emblem. First Fic. Will probably be rushed and shallow. Could be good. Who knows?
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Strange Brand

Winging my first fic. Just winging it.

The sun cast a bright shadow over the kingdom of Zofia. The Heroes of Shadows had long past, and Zofia soon forgot of them. A girl with red-orange hair stirred in her sleep as the sun hit her eyes. She grumbled inaudibly as she turned over to resume her sleep, until...

" **CELI!** TIme to wake up! Today's the big day!" a voice called as said girl literally jumped out of bed and fell on the ground, her red-orange eyes close to bulging. "Faye!" she called. "If today's the big day, shouldn't I get more sleep?!" "Not my fault you were up late practicing, Celica!" Faye retorted. Celica groaned as she slowly got up. She opened her closet and pulled out orange-red boots, a white shirt, a red skirt and a white headband with a golden crest. Opening her door, she stepped back to barely dodge to children playing tag. "Kids," she thought to herself as Faye appapproached. Faye's clothing was similar in appearance only it was all brown. "You always wear brown," Celica complained. "You're no better," Faye mocked with a finger wag. Celica shrugged as the two headed downstairs.

"I made oatmeal this morning," Faye said gesturing to two bowls. Celica nodded and sat down to eat. "You're less chipper today," Faye remarked. "Somrthing on your mind?" "Nervous, I guess," Celica responded. Faye pushed a strand of dirty blond hair from her face as her brown eyes noticed something new. "What's **that**?" she asked pointing at Celica's left hand. "Hmm?" Celica asked before looking at her hand and gasping. A strange X mark was imprinted on the back of her hand. Celica grabbed a nearby wet towel and attempted to wipe the mark off for a good three minutes until Faye

stopped her. "It's not coming off, you know," she said. "I know," Celica responded. "It's driving me mad!" "We can look into it after the tourney, ok?" Celica nodded at Faye's comment. The two orphans exited the orphanage, not knowing of the future that was in store for them both.


	2. Chapter 1 (05-08 09:23:27)

**Shocking Assault**

Long was gone the age of Mila and Duma as well as the Age of Shadows. Taking it's place was a thriving world known only as the continent of Valentia. Trade ships from around the world came to receive goods from the magnificent plains and forests of the land. Valentia had changed. For the better thankfully. Celica and Faye were used to these sights, however, so as they headed for the armory to retrieve Celica's rapier, they paid little to no mind to these wares. Entering the armory, a man clearly in his late 40s looked up. Stumble was strewn across his face and his brown eyes lit up at the sight of the two. "You came for the rapier, I assume," "Yes, Michelangelo," Celica responded with a smile. Michelangelo picked up a slim, wrapped blade, giving it to Celica.

The blade had a golden hilt with a blue gem in the center. The rapier itself was made of much older material than most swordsmen were used to. "Michelangelo," Celica gasped. "It's more beautiful than I even imagined." Michelangelo had the biggest smile on his face as he said "Only the best for an old friend's daughter." He waved as the two left mumbling "You'd be proud Caroline,"

Celica and Faye advanced through the city watching as the noblemen and noblewomen proceed with their day. "So," Faye began. "You really think you can beat him?" "I don't know," Celica admitted. "He's said to be one of the best swordsmen in the world, Let alone Elibe." "I heard he's Marquess Pharae's son," Faye absent mindedly said. "What?!" Celica asked, stopping in her tracks.

Almost as if on cue, an explosion rang through the air, throwing both girls to the ground. "What was that?!" Faye cried as Celica look bbehind her, eyes widening as she noticed several soldiers with a strange symbol on their shields. Celica dragged Faye behind a wall as the soldiers advanced. "What's going on?!" Celica murmured through gritted teeth. "I know that symbol," Faye responded. "That's right! They're soldiers from Bern!" "But why?" "I don't know, but if they're in the capital already, then things don't look got for Valentia." Celica grabbed Faye's wrist and swiftly snuck off to a deeper part of Zofia. despite this, the number in soldiers only increased. The duo peeked around a corner before Celica was pushed down. Hearing a body behind her, she looked back to see Faye on the ground. "F-Faye?" Celica asked, crawling towards her. Her eyes widened as she noticed the worst. Faye had been impaled by an arrow. "Faye! C'mon, Faye! Tell me this is another joke like before! Faye!" Faye's eyes opened as she looked at Celica. Her eyes shone with determination over her sadness. "I... guess you deserve to know... what happened... when we were kids..." "Faye," Celica said. Her mind wouldn't let her talk right. "Under... my matress... my father left... a note. It'll... explain everything about you... and me. Don't worry... about me... let the true royals... of Zofia... live on... Lady Celica." With these words, Faye eyes closed as she leaned in to hug Celica one last time as her body went limp. When the Zofian army looked through the area for survivors, the first one they would find was an innocent 17 year old girl holding her dead friend, eyes swollen from crying so much.

 **Yeah. I just killed off Faye. What? The description? It said two girls, not Celica and Faye. At least one person dies in Fire Emblem. To the Faye fans: Please don't hurt me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Truth** **Ok... the Faye fans nearly burned me at the stake. I'm cool with it. Time for chapter 2. This is where the story starts to REALLY pick up. If you're wondering about the second female, she's popping up in the next chapter. Yay.**

 **Lost Fate**

Faye's funeral came and went, and Celica hardly moved afterwards. She lay in bed most of the time for the next month. She hardly ate, drank, and some of the staff even wondered if she was breathing. She would occasionally leave her room, but all you could really notice was the lack of light in her eyes. That all changed one day. Celica lay in bed, sulking to herself. Her eyes then flashed brightly as she got up and slapped herself. Hard. "What are you doing?!" she asked herself. "Faye wouldn't want you to act like this! She would sit up on her bed and beg you to look at the sta-" Her head whipped left as she noticed that Faye's bed remained untouched. She ran over and flipped the matress, finding a note. 'Just like she said.' Celica picked up the note and began to read. It read:

"To my daughter Faye and my leige, Princess Celica,

I apologize if what I just said surprised you. But I write this on the last day I may be able to help raise you both. Celica is the true heir to the Zofian throne. She has the Brand of Mila on her left hand. As such, she has proof of her heritage. Until she is 16, however, it will be hard to see. If Celica is reading this, I assume my dearest Faye has died fulfilling her purpose. She was born as Her Highness' retainer. As such, her sacrifice would someday be necessary. I do not know why I am compelled to say this, or why I feel I may never see you two again, but I love you both.

Sincerely Yours,

Isaac Nohansen, 15th retainer of Princess Zofia"

Celica closed the letter and looked up muttering thank yous to anyone she could think of. She then got up, and walked out, the fire in her eyes burning stronger than ever. She ran out the door, rapier in hand, towards the blacksmith shop. Michelangelo was there to greet her, saying "I apologize for not attending the funeral-" "It's fine," Celica responded. She put the note in his hand, saying "Did you know?" Michelangelo's eyes became misty as he nodded slowly. "What else do I need to know? What do I need to rule my kingdom?" "This," Michelangelo smiled as he opened a nearby closet. He brought a preserved outfit. The top was white with gold indents on it, thankfully covering the breast area completely. A sort of neck color was set to match. It had black shorts that were partially concealed by the length of the top. With this outfit came black fingerless gloves with white small but sturdy armgaurds on it. The footwear was white steel boots with heels and gold indents. To finish the look was a white cape that connected to the top and was red on the inside with tassles on the bottom corners. Celica gazed in amazement as she touched it. "Put it on," Michelangelo urged. "It's your birthright isn't it?" Celica ran into the back room as Michelangelo chuckled to himself.

As Celica emerged, she looked at herself in a mirror. She felt powerful but relaxed. She smiled at Michelangelo, who said "You must go. Bern has its sight on our world. As such, you must earn and gain allies around the world as you battle against them. You must first, however, consult with the Divine Dragon, Naga in Altea. She will tell you what you must do." Celica nodded and grabbed the sheath for her rapier, which she had brought with her. "Michelangelo," she said as the elderly man stood back respectfully. "I'll see you again," Michelangelo nodded as Celica left the building.

 **So, yeah. Celica's adventure is just begining. It's time for her to head to Altea to meet a certain female dragon ;) Our mystery female will also appear next chapter. In fact, Celi's not in the next chapter! How's that for a spoiler?!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Great news! Our new female is in this chapter. As Celica goes to Altea, our new female has been... busy.**

 **Forced to Comply**

A scream tore through the air as a small light blue haired girl covered her ears. "I'm ashamed, Soro," A deep voice said. "I expected more from a royal man of Hoshido. But in the end, you're still a worthless human like the rest of us." Another scream. "Narcian!" the voice called. "Do with the girl as you please. You earned it, I suppose." The blond man named Narcian walked up, saying "I **should** kill you. I **should** follow orders. But an opportunity like this doesn't come often." The girl opened her amber eyes to see the man in front of her. "But instead, I think I'll make you compensate for all the trouble you caused." She started to scoot away as Narcian reached out his hand, saying "You're my child now. No more, no less."

13 years later...

"General Narcian," a soldier announced. "The Zofian Princess has been found advancing on her own to Archanea." "Is she now?" Narcian pondered lightly. "Azura!" he called. A 15 year old girl entered. She had impossibly long blue hair reaching to her ankles, lifeless amber eyes, and a white blue and amber outfit. A light one at that. "Yes?" she asked timidly. "The girl we're looking for is en route to Archanea. I need you to advance and take **care** of her." "I don't know," Azura mumbled. "I mean... is it really necessary for us to do this?" "Don't question me!" Narcian overreacted. "I've trained since you had amnesia, but I have no remorse for if you fail to comply!" Azura quickly backed away as she was reminded of last time. The mark on her arm had yet to fade away. She quickly ran out of the building, much to Narcian's relief.

She put a black robe on and covered her face with the hood. As she huried to the port, Bern soldiers notified her of a ship en route to Archanea. This was her chance. She boarded the ship with three soldiers and looked into the distance as Elibe grew smaller and smaller. She then looked forward as she knew Narcian did NOT tolerate failure.

 **Yeah. I just played a Fire Emblem Fates with Azura. Yes, Corrin's coming as well. Male Corrin, to be precise. Azura is also the second main female in the story. I was originally gonna choose Lucina, but that's too cliche. But enough of my rambling. Sorry of the chapter's too short. It was meant to bring Azura into the story, nothing more, nothing less. I'm at auditions, by the way. Trying to calm my nerves by doing this.**


	5. Chapeter 4 pt 1

**Thus begins Celica's tale. Shoulda said that last chapter, but meh. We're back with our favorite Caring Princess. Speaking of which, Celica comes to Heroes on Monday! Definitely gonna be my main target. Especially for a red mage! That being said, let's move on.**

 **Archaenean Rescue** pt. 1

Celica's eyes opened as she felt herself swaying left and right. She wondered where she was until she saw her armour. She got up, putting on her boots and walking onto deck as she noticed bustling and noises. "This is Altea?" she asked herself as the captain put his hand on her shoulder. "Indeed. One of Valentia's most trusted allies. I assume you're getting off here?" Celica nodded getting off. "May the gods be with you!" the captain called, waving. Celica waved back as she disappeared into the crowd.

Azura felt satisfied. She managed to temporarily lose her men, and was talking with a few people. It wouldn't last, though. The men would eventually find her and force her back, letting her take the blame, as always. She then noticed a red-orange haired girl and froze. That was her! Princess Zofia! She started sweating profusely. Should she fight or run? As Celica walked past, Azura decided to follow. Stealthily, of course. 'Thank Naga I don't wear shoes,' she thought to herself.

Celica, approaching the Altean Castle wondered how she was supposed to get in. There was NO WAY the guards would let her in. Even with her Brand. As she approached, the gaurds by the front gate began whispering amongst themselves. "... from my dream..." were the only words Celica could pick up. She stopped still and told them "My name is Celica, but I believe I was better known as Princess Zofia. I know this is sudden, but I need to see Prince... Marth, I believe his name is." "He's entertaining Lord Roy of Pharae at the moment," one gaurd said. "If you tell me what you need, I shall report to him." Thank you very much," Celica responded. She handed him a note pertaining the details. The older gaurd took the note and pocketed it as she left. Celica began to talk to herself, saying "The prince is friends with Lord Roy. Interesting." Her thoughts were disturbed as a branch snapped behind her. She whipped around, rapier drawn, noticing two amber eyes staring at her. "Who are you?" she demanded. "My name is Azura. I am the apprentice of Narcian, a Wyvern General of Bern." Celica backed away slowly as Azura pulled out a sapphire lance. The latter lunged aiming for Celica's... arm. Celica efortlessly dodged, pushing Azura back. Azura repeated this clumsy attack several times, Celica not bothering to fight back as she jumped back every time. "What are you doing?!" Celica asked failing to understand. "I don't-" voices behind them. As Celica looked for the source, Azura whacked her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious. She then dragged the Princess' body deeper into the woods.

Celica groaned as she slowly got up noticing her surroundings. She was in a run down abandoned fort. She looked around noticing Azura at the doorway. Or what was left of it. Azura's eyes were filled with worry, and both of their weapons were on the floor. Celica approached slowly saying. "Were those Bern soldiers?" Azura nodded. "You could've turned me in. But you didn't. Why?" "Because I'm not from Bern." Azura responded. "My body was raised in Bern, yes. But my heart lies in the country of Hoshido. I was born there. I couldn't just turn you in. It's against what I wished. My father was killed by Bern's king. He still thinks Narcian killed me. I couldn't finish you off. Not when we both want to stop Bern." "You wanted to fight by someone's side. that's why you didn't kill me. You were scared." Before Azura could respond, a bundle of leaves in a shaded corner of the room began to rustle. Celica grabbed her rapier and pointed it at the leaves before noticing the figure under them. It was a small, likely twelve year old girl with emerald green hair and eyes, pointed ears, and red clothes with a pink silk scarf. In her hair sat a golden crown. She looked around somewhat drowsily before saying "H-hello?" Celica sheathed her rapier and carefully approached the child. Said girl shied away a bit. Her clothes were torn in a few places and some dirt had gotten in her hair. "What's a child like you doing in a place like this?" "There were these scary people in black armor looking for me." the girl answered. "I hid in here and must've fallen asleep." Celica wrapped her arms around the child slowly stroking her back.The girl's slight trembling died down as she relaxed a bit. "I'm Celica, and this is Azura." Gesturing to Azura, Celica then asked "Who are you?" "I'm Tiki," the girl answered. "Some people call me the Voice of Naga. I don't really know what that means, but I like helping people if that makes sense." "Naga?" Celica asked. "I was sent to-" No sooner had these words been said that a slew of yelling sounded outside followed by "Azura!" "Narcian?!" Azura shrieked.

 **Cliffhangers. Gotta love them. That being said, I'll not spoil anything else. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 4 pt 2

**And we're back! And part 2 of chapter 4 is essentially a big refrence to Defense Missions from FE games. Without further ado, let's begin.**

"Narcian?!" Azura shrieked as the shouts of soldiers died down. "I know what's going on," Narcian called. "And that damned manakete won't escape this time!" As Narcian said this, footsteps could be heard around the whole building. "We're surrounded," Azura whispered. Tiki ducked back into the leaves as Celica simply said "We fight. We've no other option." Azura grabbed her lance in response as the two crept out. They immediately noticed the rustling of bushes to the left. Ignoring it, they hid behind a wall corner as Azura silently dispatched a swordsman. They popped out only to be cornered by at least 20 soldiers. " ** _HELP_** " a soldier from the back wailed as three cavalier jumped from the bushes. The first had red hair and armour. The second had green hair and armour. And the third had purple armour and grey hair. "You!" Celica called as the older cavalier was the one she gave the note to. "My name is Jagen," he replied. "I am Prince Marth's retainer. These two are Cain and Abel. The Bull and the Panther." The cavalier charged head on prompting Celica to follow as Azura went to find Tiki.

"What the devil?!" Narcian exclaimed as his soldiers began to retreat. "Narcian!" Celica called. "Hiding behind the Archanean army?" Narcian pondered. "Impressive. For a coward." Celica's brow furrowed as Narcian's wyvern took off. "Until next, Princess Zofia!" he called. Cain was prepared to pursue. "Cain! Enough!" Jagen ordered. "We have our orders." "Yes sir," Cain replied. Azura walked out with Tiki. "What about Ban-Ban?" she timidly asked. Celica looked beyond the fort as a ruined temple was barely visible. "Is that Naga's Temple?" she asked. "Yes." Able replied. "We go there, then," Celica announced. "Prince Marth'll have to wait. I was sent to find Naga's role for me. I need to go there. " Jagen pondered a moment before saying "If you must. Prince Marth placed us in your hands." "Then we go! To Naga's temple!" Leading the group, Celica began to advance, not knowing her scuffles with bern were just begining.

 **Naga's Temple... Uncreative, I know. But yeah. The three main cavaliers in Marth's army have joined Celica's party. Next chapter we come across two royal siblings. They're not twins.**


	7. Chapter 4x

**I decided to label the Sacred Weapon chapters similarly to Gaiden chapters. These chapters will be shorter or longer than usual. Depending on how things turn out.**

 **The Flaming Tome**

Tiki mumbled a few words as she adjusted herself in Azura's arms. The poor dragon had fallen asleep, prompting Azura to carry her. "Poor girl," Azura said. "I had no idea she was here." Celica noticed the grass in the area had gotten surprisingly tall. Tall enough to hide in. So imagine her surprise when she felt a staff under her foot. She backed away a few feet as she placed her hand into the grass. She felt short and silky hair. Moving downwards, she also noticed skin. Trembling skin. She gently pulled the figure up to reveal a red haired girl with red eyes, a white and red dress, and a staff in her right hand. "W-who are you?" the girl asked. "I am Princess Zofia," Celica answered. "But my birth name was Celica. I'm not here to hurt you." The girl stopped shaking as she said "M-my name is Sakura. I-I'm a princess from Hoshido." "Hoshido?!" Jagen exclaimed. "That's halfway across the world!" Sakura nodded. "Bern's been busy," Azura piped up. "I wondered what Narcian meant by conquest."

Shouts in the distance caught the groups attention as Celica began running towards the temple, the others in tow. The smoked temple seemed pretty intimidating as they spotted Narcian holding a dark magic sword over a young archer's head. "Defilers... destroy them," the young man said as he stumbled inside with several soldiers behind him. Celica felt shaking under her hand and looked down. Sakura was trying not to cry. She hugged the young girl as the tears came out. In near torrents. Celica kept her close as Narcian left. With the soldiers inside, the group crept in as the area seemed to settle down. Inside of Naga's temple, the place was filled with stone statues, marble floors, and the like. As they approached the center of the temple, the soldiers began to strike. Dispatching them would've been easy. If not for the accurate arrows raining from the sky. Celica quickly spotted Sakura approaching the general. "T-Takumi?" she mumbled. "Is that you?" Takumi's body lurched a few times before he launched an arrow... or at lest attempted to. When Sakura began speaking, Takumi's hand missed his quiver. As such he failed to actually launch one. His violet eyes began to switch from red to violet as he clutched his chest, almost screaming.

As the fighting progressed, Tiki pulled Celica into another room. Here, the two found a large dragon attempting to escape from a large cage. "Who is-" Celica was about to asked until Tiki ran up to the cage, yelling "Mama!" The dragon turned to the two and relief could be seen in her eyes as Tiki tried to touch her through the cage's bars. The dragon slowly turned into a human-like being with emerald hair and eyes and white versions of Tiki's clothing. Without a word, she pulled Tiki as close as she could. Celica poked her rapier into the lock and attempted to pick it open. She slowly adjusted its position until it clicked. The dragon immediately opened the door and embraced Tiki tightly. Celica ran back out only to bump into Azura. "Is everyone alright?" Celica asked. Azura nodded, gesturing to Sakura hugging Takumi. Tiki and the dragon slowly entered as the few remaining soldiers retreated. Celica looked at the elder dragon a second time before saying "Naga, I presume?" "Yes," the dragon said. Celica knelt on one knee, desiring to show respect. "I thank you for protecting my daughter," Naga continued, keeping Tiki close. "I didn't think the world would need heroes for a long time. However, Bern surprised even me with several sudden assault worldwide. I hoped to gather the heroes, but then King Zephiel attacked here. He locked me in a cage and commanded his troops to find Tiki." Celica nodded before saying "Do you know a man named Michealangelo of Valentia?" "Michaelangelo is a manakete," Naga responded. "I sent him there to find Mila's Brand. The brand on your hand." Celica removed her glove, noticing the mark was glowing. Naga bid the group to follow as she opened an unseen door. In it, a book lay on a pedestal with the same mark. Naga grabbed the book and gave it to Celica, saying " This is Valentia's sacred treasure. The Flaming Tome, Ragnarok." Celica accepted the book, feeling a burning sensation in her right arm. She looked at the book, which cast a faint glow as the sensation passed. "Ragnarok is a powerful and legendary tome," Naga explained. "But it also requires you to use your life energy to make it work."

Celica nodded as Tiki stood there. "Mama?" she asked. "Yes?" "I don't know why... but can I go with Princess Celica?" Celica stood there, shocked. Naga simply stood there and said "If you feel you must. You're 715 years old, Tiki. I want you to follow your heart." Tiki smiled as her mother let go and she walked over, grabbing Azura's hand. "Are you sure?" Celica asked. "I can communicate with you through Tiki. But only through thoughts. She'll have to say the words herself." Celica nodded as Naga bowed saying "You must go. Prince Marth must be worried." Celica nodded again, leading her army out of the temple.

 **Didn't really focus on Takumi, yet. We'll learn more about what happened to Hoshido soon enough. And Nohr for that matter.**


End file.
